


Shh, it's a secret

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Confessions, Cursed Dean, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, curse, cursed!Dean, spell, truth curse, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean gets cursed to confess to some things and he's a bit nervous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 256





	Shh, it's a secret

It goes without saying that Dean hates witches. He hates witches who cast spells on him that lead to death of course but he especially hates it when they decide that they're gonna have a little fun with him before they get killed by the Winchesters.

It doesn't happen often but when it does it's a real pain in the ass.

"You feeling okay, Dean?" Sam asked as he helped Dean get up off of the floor. There was powder in his face and then he heard a gunshot and now there's a dead witch a couple feet away and if this was a death spell then he should be feeling like his insides are getting ripped out but he's fine.

"Yeah, actually. I don't think it's a deadly spell."

"You think killing her stopped it from taking hold?"

"No idea. Let's just go home and figure it out later."

This witch happened to be in Kansas, not in Lawrence so they still had about an hour drive back to the bunker but Dean was glad that she wasn't in Maine or something because he really doesn't want to have to drive back to a gross motel room and then drive forever to get back at the bunker. He and Sam disposed of the witch's body then got in the car. Dean was still feeling alright so he figured it was fine for him to drive, Sammy gave him a look as he walked over to the driver's seat but he didn't argue. He knows that unless Dean doesn't have hands, he's driving.

"You know, once Rhonda Hurley made me try on her panties and I liked it," Dean said before his eyes went wide. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ok? I didn't really need to know that."

"Trust me, I know, I didn't mean to say that," Dean said. It's not like him to just start spilling secrets out of the blue, especially not secrets that he's kept just fine for years, "I think it's the spell."

"Like a truth spell?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

"Ask me a question."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Salad." Dean said with no problem at all, "no, not a truth spell."

"Ok..." Sam said, clearly using that big brain of his so Dean just left him to it. "Maybe like a confessional spell?"

"Goddamnit. You mean I'm just going to be opening my mouth and spilling shit like how sometimes I like boys too." Shit. shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck.

"Dean, it's okay. I kind of already knew."

"How the fuck did you already know?"

"Sometimes you look at guys how you look at girls, and don't even get me started on Cas."

"What about Cas?" Dean tried to play it off, he didn't know why he even bothered because he was probably going to end up confessing to his crush on the angel in about two minutes.

"All the longing stares into each other's eyes for starters. Honestly, I'm proud of you. I thought you were so far in the closet that you didn't even know that you where a bit gay." Sam was smiling which made Dean feel better but he was still a bit on edge. He never thought that he would tell anyone about that part of him. He was ok with continuing to be who he always was, but it did feel like a breath of fresh air. He didn't have to hide it from Sammy anymore which was always the hardest part.

"Dad would kill me."

"Dad's not here anymore."

"I had a boyfriend once, in high school, I don't think you knew about it I said he was my friend but dad came home early then and caught me with him outside. I thought he was going to slit Preston's throat so I told him to run. Then Dad took me out to some field in the middle of no where, he made it pretty clear that what I did was not acceptable and if I got even close to another guy he would kill me, he said that a fag dean isn't his dean so he'd treat me as such."

"Shit, Dean."

"Yeah, well, didn't bring any other guys home, didn't even talk to any other guys for the rest of the year, not until Dad stopped looking at me that way. Not until he started to believe that he beat it out of me." Dean took a deep breath. Apparently done with his most recent confession and now could say what he wanted and that he planned to do. "You think you could just put duct tape over my mouth?" Dean gave a weak laugh, trying to shake the uncomfortableness that lingered in the car.

"Dean, dad sucked, he was a homophobic bastard. But he's not here anymore, no one around you is going to be upset with you."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter. I'm not really one for one night stands anymore."

"Why?" Dean shot Sam a look that clearly accused him of not fucking helping. "You don't have to answer that."

"Kind of do thanks to this curse," Dean took a deep breath, it doesn't really matter if he says it or not, Sam already knows. "It's for Cas. Figured that if I want even a little bit of a chance I'm going to have to stop seeming like I'm interested in literally everyone else but him because that's the farthest from the truth."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Probably going to end up telling him tonight with how this is going."

"I think Cas likes you back, I think if you tell him it's going to be good even if not entirely your plan."

"Or he'll fly off and we'll never see him again."

"He cares too much to do that."

"That's worse, then he'll still be here and he'll be uncomfortable and I'll try to be normal but my normal would make him uncomfortable and he'll probably hate me."

"He looks at you the way you look at him, you know. And I used to think that was bad, but the way he looks at you when you aren't looking... you two belong together, especially with all that profound bond shit. You both just need to get over your fears and do it. And if the curse makes you do it, own it."

"Maybe."

Arriving home made Dean's heart beat fast and his stomach was doing flips. He took his time grabbing his bag and walking into the bunker. He was hoping that Cas wasn't waiting for them in the war room but part of him wished he was because he's been keeping his feelings a secret for so long and this is an excuse to tell Cas and he knows he will never be able to work up the courage to tell Cas without a curse.

"Welcome back," Cas said warmly as the bunker door swung open.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, he could already feel the curse wanting him to open his mouth, it was going to happen pretty soon.

"Cas, I just want you to know that I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. You don't have to feel the same of course, and honestly I wasn't going to tell you because you don't feel the same and that would be selfish of me but I kinda got cursed on the hunt and now I'm confessing things left and right and I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I swear once Sammy gets this curse off of me I will leave you alone and I won't ever bring it up again."

"Dean-"

"I'll get over it, I mean, probably not really since I've felt this way for over a decade but maybe now that I've said it I can get over myself."

"Dean, I appreciate that you don't want to make me uncomfortable but that's not necessary."

"I'm sorry, please don't leave." Fuck, he really fucked things up didn't he. Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Dean, you misunderstand. You don't need to hide your feelings because I've been hiding my own too. I feel the same way, Dean. I love you."

"You do?"

"Love doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for you but there are no words for it in human language."

"Cas."

"Dean."

"Can I kiss you?"

Cas replied with pressing his lips to Dean's and oh my god Dean never thought the angel, the innocent angel, would be this good at kissing.

"I'm happy for you guys, really, but could you maybe not do that in front of me? I've had to deal with your eye-fucking for long enough and I don't think I can deal with watching actual fucking."

"Ew, Sammy. Why do you have to make everything weird, you big girl?"

Sam rolled his eyes and said something about finding a cure for Dean but Dean didn't see the need to help him. All the curse wanted to do was tell Cas everything he's been holding back, and Dean wanted that too.


End file.
